Forbidden Family
by warorpeace
Summary: It's been 14 years since Hakon's death. Hiccup and Astrid have married and are now juggling the responsibilities of governing three tribes whilst thier respectable Chiefs are learning how to lead. Meanwhile the only daughter of the family is about to discover something never before seen...Something that could revive her dead father from the grave, and that may tear her family apart
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hello fellow readers. Before you read i need to inform you all that this story is not of my authory, but rather of Scorpion6955, a friend of mine. I am hosting this story because he's having trouble with uploading new stories with his account. All OCs and plots are credited to him. Forbidden Family is a sequel to Forbidden Frienship, which you can find in his profile. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Sword and mace clashed together. Hofferson and Jorgenson, battled till the last man standing, with the whole tribe watching their every move, every mistake, every shame.<p>

"Come on, Hofferson, is that the best you've got?" The brutish boy, with brown eyes and thick, musky, filthy dark brown hair, who had inherited everything from his thor-damned father, Snotlout Jorgenson.

The audience cheered as he said that.

A young teenager, 14 years old, was kneeling on one knee, wiping any blood leaking from his nose, and doing his best to avoid his black eye's stinging.

Gods had he shamed them. His family. His tribe that he represented. His mother…

He looked up at her. The blonde woman, was standing in the midst of the audience, beside his older siblings. Her expression was unreadable, but her burning gaze on him was imminent.

"Come on, little bro!" The sound of the Chief of the Berserkers screaming his lungs out, rang his ears to insanity. Boy, how would that guy be disappointed?

Just when he was about to give up, and topple over… accept the shame of defeat and acknowledge his humble reward of being the loser… a shadowy, bold, strict voice spoke to him…

"_No! Don't you dare give in! Show this sod that you are more capable than he is! Show this… Jorgenson that you are more capable than he will ever be."_

The voice was strange. It wasn't like a cheering from one of the spectators, it was like it was inside his own head. Penetrating his brain. Piercing his mind. Forbidding any other thoughts to enter.

"What, are you gonna be the first Hofferson to lose to a Jorgenson?" The boy knew his opponent was just trying to bait him, but it gave him a new sense of confidence.

He wanted so badly to say 'yes', but the voice shouted inside his head again. _"Kid, trust me… close your eyes… and do what your instinct tells you… it's in your blood after all."_

What did he have to lose? How much worse could it get? He had a bleeding nose, a black eye and possibly a broken rib.

"Come on, little bro!" He heard his sister yelling from the stands.

"_Do it!" _The voice commanded once again.

He squeezed the blue-grey orbs shut and tightened his fist and swung at full blast at the Jorgenson's face, leaving his mark on it.

The crowd suddenly became obediently silent. He wanted to open his eyes but-…

"_No! Don't! Just finish him off!"_

"_He's a menace."_

"_Think of how he'll be humiliated when he is to be beaten by a sightless boy!"_

So the Young Outcast Chief picked up his sword and hit his opponent with all his strength. Kicking, punching, slashing his sword and screaming. The 14 year old managed to finally tackle his opponent to the ground.

"Say it, Jorgenson! Say it!" The raven haired boy screamed his lungs out, spittle flying everywhere. Yet his eyes were still closed and he was blinded to what he had done and he had just become.

A groan was all that come from the 16 year old.

Two arms grabbed the Outcast Chief's arms and pulled him off the Jorgenson, because Spitlout Jorgenson's clothes were soaked in blood…


	2. Chapter 2

"Was that really necessary?" Ash Hofferson angrily hissed at her younger brother as he quietly sat in the corner of the room, with a guilty face, hugging his knees, terrified to what he had done to his opponent who he was meant to only knock off his feet.

It was an embarrassing victory. Usually it was the Jorgensons who had broken rules and shamed their family names. Today it was the Hoffersons, the family that had always been true, and honourable and won fairly in whatever they participated in.

His sister sensed his discomfort and knew what he was thinking of. "Oh, don't beat yourself up about breaking rules. You are the Chief of the Outcasts. You are practically encouraged to break rules."

"I… I… I don't know what I was doing? It was like something else took control over my body."

"Yeah, sure." She said, disbelievingly, tightening a bandage over Spitlout's chest.

"You have to believe me!?" The young boy screamed. "There was this weird voice in my head and—"

His sister spun around and looked at him with an intense stare. He then realised, that he had just said something he shouldn't have. Voices in your head meant one thing in the Viking World: madness.

"Hak—"

She was interrupted when their mother and Snotlout Jorgenson entered the Healing Hut. Her mother keeping a distrusting and spiteful eye on him.

"Is he alright?" Astrid asked, not taking her ever distrustful eye off Snotlout.

"He'll live." Ash shrugged, continuing her work on the bandage.

"Of course he will! He's a Jorgenson! He'll take anything!" Snotlout boasted, despite how no one really cared at that moment.

The arrogant younger version of that man groaned and drifted back to consciousness. "Hey, good-looking." He wiggled his eyebrows, seeing how she was pressing on his chest bandage, as was standard healing procedure in this situation. "See? Told you, you couldn't keep away from… this."

"And… I want to vomit."

"Keep it in, sis, 'cause I'm not doing that." The Outcast Chief looked disgustedly at her actions, which although were for a healing purposes only, looked slightly wrong.

"You, young man." Snotlout closed in on Hakon. "Are in a heap of trouble?"

"You're not my dad to tell me that." The young man gritted his teeth back at the man that once, almost raped his beloved mother.

"Oh no, but I am the dad of the guy that you almost killed."

"I thought you said Jorgensons could take anything?" Astrid said.

"There were rules and he broke them, Astrid."

"Kind of like you always do?"

"That's not the point. When I cheated in something, it didn't almost cost someone's life and you know it?"

"Really? That's not exactly how I remember it." She smirked as he gulped air like a fish without water.

"Ok, done." Ash broke the stare down between Jorgenson and Hofferson-Haddock. "He needs rest and plenty of it. Don't remove the bandages." She slapper Spitlout's hand as he tried to peek in at his super-cool- and-awesome new battle wound.

Snotlout huffed. "Whatever. I suppose he's staying here over night?"

"As sickening as that thought is, yes. I need to re-apply herbs every couple of hours." She said disgustedly… Urgh Jorgensons…

"Hold on a minute. You're not sleeping in the same room as… that, young lady."

"Really? You afraid, Astrid?"

"Of leaving my unmarried daughter to sleep in the same room as your disgusting son, what do you think?!"

"You know… the unmarried part of that is still up for taking, my price is more than generous."

Ash's jaw almost dropped to the ground hearing that. She looked at the… the thing… beneath her with a face of utter disgust and horror.

"Over. My. Cold. Dead. Body." Astrid glared at him.

Ash breathed out a huge breath of satisfaction. "Thank Odin." She looked at her brother, who with, a conversation she was aching to have. "You know mom, this guilt-face," she tipped his head, so that it bobbed, "could stay here and watch if Spitlout doesn't do anything."

Astrid looked between her son and daughter and her… ex-fiancé's son. "Considering today's fight, I'm sure it's safe then."

"Mom!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You sure you don't need another one of us to stay here overnight?" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV asked his one and only sister, as he and the Berserker Chief entered the Healing Hut.

"We should be fine… as long as Spitlout doesn't start snoring." Ash said, looking at her collection of herbs from a very large cupboard that was probably two times bigger than her.

Hiccup sniggered. "I'm sure that _never_ happens." He nudged his arm. "Hey, if you end up marrying him, I offer you my condolences now."

She glared at him. "No, because if that happens I will… I don't even know, I will follow my dad's example of a jumping off a cliff."

Suddenly they became still and silent, as both thought about the same man, who had given them so much, but never enough answers.

"Hey, sis." Hanrik broke the tense moment. "While you may be having the worse night of your life, I wish to give you and our beloved youngest brother, a small token of gratitude." He pulled out a bag from behind his back.

"What gratitude?" She looked at him a little suspiciously.

Hanrik hooked an arm around the Berkian Chief. "Mom and Uncle Hiccup are gonna spend the night on Outcast Island. And with you and the squirt spending the night here, me and Junior have a whole house to ourselves. There's gonna be a party and girls and booze and—"

"Your gonna snuggle under a blanket with a hot cup tea and a teddy bear." Ash said, whilst Hiccup laughed.

Hanrik's face turned red. "NO! I'M NOT!" He screamed with a wee bit too much emphasis, proving his twin's point.

"There, there." Ash cupped her twin's face in a motherly way. "Little Hanny, can't wait to grow up can he, poor baby." She mocked him.

He looked at his half-brother with pleading eyes, but the 20 year old just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hakon came out of the healing hut. Ash fixed her eyes on him, remembering what he had said earlier.

"Hanny is trying to act older than he is." Hiccup told him.

"Stop. Calling. Me. Hanny!?" Hanrik yelled.

"But… Our grandma named you that." Hakon took the first chance to make fun of his brother, and ruffled his black hair.

"I think I know why, Mom disowned them now: they gave horrible nicknames."

-000-

The two older Chief's left the brother and sister, and after the hazardous procedure of putting herb's on The Jorgenson and being sure that he was asleep, Ash gripped her brother's arm and led him out of the Healer Hut.

"Tell me everything again." She demanded, her eyes piercing his soul and suddenly Hakon was terrified of girls… in general. "And don't miss a thing."

"I already told you. I started to hear this weirdo, creepo, funny voice in my head when I was half way to Valhalla."

"You weren't dying, you only got a couple of cuts and bruises from your battle. Whereas you almost killed him. No that it would be a bad thing, but then his dad would hunt you down."

"Ash… I was hearing voices inside my head!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her frantically. "What is happening to me?!"

For the longest time, Ash didn't answer, and for those long seconds were the worst in Hakon's life.

"I don't know." She finally said. "Bro, promise me." She squeezed his shoulders. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. This is bad… really bad. Promise me, not mom, not Uncle Hiccup and not Junior or Han. Can you do that?"

"Y-yes." A tear streamed down his cheek and she embraced her favourite brother, pushing him to her chest and laying her head onto poof his.

"I'll protect you… just promise to protect yourself as well." She said through a broken and shattered voice.

"I will." He tightened his arms around her.

Little did they know that the heinous boy who she had just saved the life of, had listened to every word that was uttered from their lips…


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: hello fellow readers, this time i'm not the one to address you all. My friend, Scorpion 6955, has an AN for you all =_**

**-Hey all my loyal readers, I'm sorry for no author notes, up until now. I suppose there is nothing much to say I guess.**

**Once upon a time… I was rereading the prequel and with all the positive comments that I got from my readers, I thought of making a sequel, even though sequels were never my strong points. Then my account decided to be a complete bastard and forbid me from making any new stories. But the power of fanfiction has shown me that some friendships made here are stronger than any computer virus. So thank you to my host, warorpeace.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and send me ideas, because I'm drawing a blank, right now.**

**_(W)- you can also leave ideas through reviews. Enjoy!_  
><strong>

**-000-**

It was about three in the night, when it happened… Ash would never forget it. She was reading through one of her father's healing books when it happened. When the start of the event that would change hers and everyone around her lives, forever…

From the cloak of darkness, emerged a stranger… coughing, moaning and suffering… he looked to be in too much pain to talk but he uttered two words before collapsing on the floor.

"Help… I…"

-000-

"Come on, help me get him onto the bed." Ash slapped her little brother on the shoulder.

"Urgh… do we have to?" The Outcast moaned as he was awakened from his sleep, on what used to be their father's hammock.

"Hakon!"

"I'm just saying. It's a total stranger. Ever heard of stranger danger?"

"Come on." Ash hit his arm again, only this time with a meaningful look in her eyes.

Her brother grabbed the stranger's shoulders, whilst she took his legs, and carried him to the nearest bed. He was surprisingly light for a fully grown man.

Immediately, the Hofferson began to perform a full check-up on the man. He had dark, cherry hair, with a strange shaven bald patch at the top of his head. He looked to be about 18… 20? Years old. He was surprisingly thin and not very muscularly gifted. Protruding from his chin and upper-lip were the outlines of a growing beard.

Hakon huffed at his appearance. The man looked like he ate bread his whole life and drank nothing but water for his whole life. Thinner than a hiccup (not that there was anything wrong with hiccups).

Ash actually thought he looked quite… handsome?

"What the heck is this?" Hakon was already digging in the stranger's bag. He pulled out a strange necklace, with black beads and at the end a weird cross shaped emblem.

"Hakon, put that down! That's not your stuff!"

"Hey, I'm the Chief's brother and he's a foreigner who stumbled on the island, without a known place of origin, so far. I literally have the right to paint his face with pink paint if I want to."

She ignored him, and continued with her work. She couldn't find any obvious wounds on him. "What's wrong with him?" She voiced her thoughts, as he let loose a moan of agony, in his sleep.

"Oh, judging by his travelling stuff, his brain." Hakon said absent minded, emptying the travelling bag. "No food, no money, no clothes, no weapon, just this emblem thing and a big book that isn't in Norse, so we have no idea what it even is."

"What part of foreigner don't you understand?" Ash snapped at him. Another pained moan from the traveller. An idea snapped in her mind. "Help me turn him over."

Hakon whined like a child, but consented anyway. He did not like this guy already, but judging by the look on his sister's face, he was going to be… a permanent fixture in their lives.

They flipped his body on the bed, and ripped the clothes off his back… the sight was something that would never wipe away from her memory…

It was a battlefield. A disaster on human flesh. Earthquakes of blood everywhere. It must have been a whip's work. No… not a whip's… a very cruel human's… a savage Viking's, for he was beginning to be Blood Eagled.

"Whoa." Was all Hakon managed to say, seeing the sight before him. In all Viking History, no one had escaped after being Blood Eagled. He had probably experienced intensive, raw, guttural pain… it was… awesome.

Ash had no time for awe comments. She grabbed some jars and bottles from the shelves, shackled the stranger's hands, put a piece of wood in between his teeth and started the nerve-wrecking and horrifying procedure of healing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to do my work."

"But… no one survives a Blood Eagle."

"Well, he managed this far." And she poured an ointment on his back. And he screamed. And she hated herself for it.

-000-

Later that day, he would wake up and ask questions in the little Norse that he knew, and he would tremor in fear of them… for he approached them peacefully and it was their people that did this to him…

-000-

PLEASE REVIEW, even if this story is a hundred years old.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late morning now. The dragons roamed the land. The Vikings out of their homes; working, fighting or something other of the sorts. And one healer sat on a stool, observing with great interest the stranger than stumbled into her abode in the early hours of morning.

His flesh-torn back was now bandaged and herbs had been reapplied every couple or so hour.

He stirred in his sleep and often hissed, as if in a bad dream or in terrible agony. If not both.

Blood Eagle was such a horrible fate. The worst known to Vikings. Unleashed only on highly treasonous and damned criminals. But this man didn't look like much of a criminal. He barely had any muscle to commit any crime, and he didn't seem particularly daft to commit something as treasonous as the crimes succeeded to unleash a Blood Eagle. Then again she could have been mistaken.

"Who's this?" A voice startled the girl, when she was absent-mindedly putting away a strand of hair out of her patient's eyes.

She turned around and found herself facing her older half-brother. "Thor damn you Junior! You scared me."

"If you're scared that usually means you have something to hide." He bounded up to her and landed on one of the beds, right next to the strangers and his sister's chair.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She said, dryly.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Some random person that stumbled in last night." She said, rubbing her eyes off sleep.

She didn't want to go into detail about what was wrong with him, with her half-brother. If he knew the man was Blood Eagled, he would assume this was a criminal; a highly dangerous criminal, at that, and then… all hell would break loose. Being the overly-protective brother that he was, he'd throw the poor man in jail and send her off to another tribe. For no purpose whatsoever!

"Doesn't look like a Viking." Hiccup Junior cocked his head sideways.

"Probably a traveller."

"So, what's the matter with him?"

"Malnutrition, dehydration, some other stuff too."

"Alright… you're the doctor. Where's the little weasel?" Hiccup said, referring to Hakon.

"On my hammock."

Hiccup proceeded to the hammock to play a devious trick on the unsuspecting young Chief, when a groan came from the throat of the stranger and his eyes cracked.

The girl watched with batted breath as his hand travelled up to his forehead and he slowly sat up on balanced elbows.

"Where… is… I?" He asked, in his strange accent and grammar that he had to say it again for his new acquaintances to hear him.

"You are on Berk," Junior said, once seeing that his sister was far too intrigued by his person than to answer his question. "Do you mind telling us your name?"

"I'm… name?..." He pointed to himself, Junior nodded. "Athelstan."

"Why does he talk funny?" Hakon, who had just awaken and spoilt Junior's chance of a heart-felt prank, lay on the hammock wiping his eyes.

"Me… from far away… England."

"That's… where even is that?" Hakon looked at the oldest, since he was the one that was more interested in exploring lands outside Berk than anyone else in the Viking World. Ran in the family, probably.

"That's far… very far away… I've never been there, personally… but traders talk of rumours about a land far out in the West called An- Eng- Anglo- how do you say it?"

"England." He said that with an accent so fresh and clear that it felt like his rightful speech.

"How do you know Norse?" Ash finally asked.

"In the small traces that he has of it," Hakon remarked.

"Oh hush!" She hissed at him. "Ignore my idiotic brother. You speak good Norse for a foreigner."

"Thank thee." He bowed his head slightly, smiling at her. When she returned the warm smile, he blushed and turned his head to the two men in the room, as if shamed that he looked at a girl. Which, of course, confused Ash and bewildered the two brothers.

Wherever this dude came from was a seriously strange and messed up place.

"I'm travelled a lot and met people… them taught I Norse." He said the last word with a strike of dislike and fear in his voice.

"What's your trade?" Junior asked.

"I's trade?" He looked puzzled. "Oh!" He slapped his forehead. "I have none trade. I am a monk."

"What's that?" Hakon asked.

"A servant of God."

The three exchanged glances. In the Norse religion, you had priests and elders who were a Viking's connection to their mythical gods. But none of them dressed in his weird attire, shaved their heads or carried any books with them. But then again… cultures were funny and weird things.

"I believe I'm a priest in Norse… if me translate my Norse rightly." He looked sheepishly at the three teenagers.

"Oooooh." The two boys muttered, now understanding what a monk was.

"Are you hungry?" Ash asked, in a sort of tenderly motherly fashion. He had just been Blood Eagled, now was not the time for an interrogation.

"No." He attempted, but his grumbling stomach betrayed him. "Some bread… will be… fine."

"Uh… okay," Ash said, awkwardly. Most people would as for a piece of meat or something to gouge on to savour their famished appetites and release them of the torturous grip of hunger.

The healer went to her personal kitchen and took the bread that, to her at least, felt a little bit ungenerous. But he, as she would later discover, harboured a great devotion to break and water. He blessed the food that he received with some kind of strange prayer in a tongue foreign to the three Vikings. He ate in utter silence and no matter how many questions the two young Chiefs asked, they wouldn't get a word out of him while he ate.

Eventually, Ash shooed them both out, muttering something along the lines 'finding something better to do, Chieftains'. Herself she occupied with assorting herbs, sowing one of her brother's shirts or reading. Anything to distract herself from the somewhat handsome, strange, silent young man.

Little did she know, how much noise this man would cause in her life…

-000-

There you go guys. A bit of a longer chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW, even if the story is ancient.


End file.
